


Buck's Ducks

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Buck and Christopher find a nest at the park and Buck ends up with some adorable little followers.Based on Tumblr Prompt: Buck having baby ducklings imprint on him after he rescues them and everyone having a field day while Eddie just falls deeper in love with him. Buck of course is actually a very attentive and loving "mama duck".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 554
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Buck's Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Buck had offered to watch Christopher while Eddie was at work. It wasn’t anything new. Buck loved Christopher, so he was more than happy to spend his day off with the younger Diaz. Buck had taken Christopher to the park during the morning. It was usually an afternoon activity, but the spring was warmer than usual so the cooler morning hours seemed like a better idea to Buck.

Buck had heard some rustling nearby and after checking to see Christopher was still happily on the swings, he went to investigate. Buck pulled back the branches of a nearby bush and found a clutch of eggs. Some of which moved. He looked around to make sure he wasn’t about to be attacked by like an irate swan or defensive duck. When he didn’t see any waterfowl that seemed interested Buck jogged over to the swings.

“Want to see something awesome?” Buck asked.

“Sure.” Christopher let Buck carefully stop the swing and accepted his crutches when they were offered.

“I think you’ll like this.” Buck grinned, leading the boy toward the hidden nest. Buck carefully pulled the brush aside.

“Eggs?” Christopher looked up at Buck. “What do you think they are?”

“Some kind of bird,” Buck shrugged. “I’m not exactly an expert.” Buck smiled as he watched the young boy’s face lit up from the possibilities. Some of the eggs were starting to crack.

“They’re hatching!” Chris beamed, excitement radiated from him.

“They are,” Buck nodded, pulling out his phone and recording the whole thing to show Eddie. He knew his best friend would love seeing his son so excited. The two watched as little brown and yellow ducklings fought their way out of their little eggs, Christopher smiling and laughing the whole time. Eventually Buck ended the recording and fought the urge to snuggle the cute little creatures, but he knew better. After a little while Christopher went back to playing but Buck stayed near the nest. He was surprised that the parents hadn’t showed up. He decided to move to a nearby bench so that he could keep an eye on Christopher and the nest, but also hopefully be distant enough that if the duck parents were around they’d come back. The little ducklings seemed to cry for their parents and it broke Buck’s heart. He ended up messaging a friend of his that he’d met when he was recovering after the bombing. He’d volunteered at an animal rescue. When lunch time came around Buck took Chris to a café across from the park. Buck kept looking at the park. His attention was brought back to the café when he heard a giggle. He looked over to find Christopher looking at him.

“You want to take the ducks home don’t you?” Christopher asked. “Don’t you?

Buck sighed. “Someone might have too.”

“They were cute.” Christopher smiled.

“No lie.” Buck smiled back.

They headed home after lunch. Buck just couldn’t stop thinking about the ducklings. After Eddie had returned and Buck had gotten a call from the rescue he’d volunteered to check on the ducklings again. He asked a few people if they had seen any full grown ducks near the nest. No one had. He called the rescue again and told him to check back at sunset. When the sun had set and still no ducks showed, Buck knew someone had to do something. They told him they would take the ducklings. They’d take them the next morning. Buck didn’t think they’d survive the night without the protection of the parents. This was LA, if raccoons didn’t get them, rats might. Buck told the rescue that he’d take them until someone could come get them the next morning. They gave him a quick run down of what he’d need to do for them. He pulled a cardboard box out of his Jeep, he’d put soft blankets inside and carefully, one by one, placed the ducklings inside. They were tiny and fragile. Buck ran a few quick errands and returned home. He spent the night caring for the ducklings.

* * *

Bobby was in the truck bay when Buck came in for his shift. The captain eyed the box in the youngest firefighter’s arms. Curiosity got the best of him and he headed to the locker room. Buck had his uniform shirt on but unbuttoned and quietly talking, his hands in the box.

“What’s in the box?” Bobby asked, approaching the younger man.

Buck’s head snapped up and stared at his captain. “I was going to come find you after I changed.”

Bobby eyed the nervous firefighter. “Well, here I am.”

“I uh…I just need to keep them here for a few hours. Someone should be here to pick them up sometime this morning.”

“What are they?” Bobby asked.

Buck pulled a fuzzy little bird out of the box and held it up for the captain to see. “Ducklings.”

Bobby chuckled. Leave it to Buck to not only pick up strays, but a box full of ducklings? Bobby wasn’t really surprised. He looked inside the box. There were eight little ducklings inside and an unplugged heat lamp on the bench beside it. “Where did you get them?” Bobby asked as Buck carefully placed the duckling in the box. Buck brushed his hands on his pants and pulled out his phone.

“Christopher and I found them at the park yesterday.” Buck handed his phone to Bobby, the video from the day before pulled up. Bobby smiled as he watched the video. Christopher and Buck had clearly been excited to witness the ducklings hatching.

“And they ended up in my station how?” Bobby asked. The younger man’s smile faltered slightly.

“I checked on them a few times during the day and when no ducks showed up to take care of them, my buddy that works at a rescue said they’d take them, but they couldn’t until later. I know I should have called and checked with you but they’re so little and-,”

Bobby shook his head and laughed. “Buck, I’m not mad. I was just curious. This is just so very…you.” The captain grinned. “Just, try not to make a mess.”

“Thanks Cap.” Buck smiled at his boss.

“Bring ‘em upstairs, so they can warm up.” Buck nodded. Bobby left the younger firefighter to finish getting ready. He went to make breakfast for the team. Bobby was busy cooking when Buck came up the stairs.

“What you go there, Buckaroo?” Hen asked, she did a double take when the box made noise.

“Take a look.” Buck set the box down on the coffee table, he plugged the lamp in nearest outlet and sat down on one of the couches. He opened the box and grinned as he clipped the lamp on the side of the box.

Hen raised an eyebrow at what she saw. “Ducks? You have ducks, in a box, here?” Hen laughed. “Why doesn’t this surprise me…” She shook her head.

Buck took one of them out of the box and held it out to her. “Wanna hold it?” Hen eyed the duckling before shrugging. “Why not.” She held the fluffy little duckling.

“Do I even want to know what you two are up to?” Chimney asked as he Eddie and approached them.

“You know Christopher wants you to keep them so he can play with them, right?” Eddie wore a knowing smile as he shook his head.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to let him visit at the rescue.” Buck grinned, ignoring his best friends protesting as he put one of the ducklings in Eddie’s hands. Eddie focused on trying not to crush the fragile bird in his hands as he held it.

Buck pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of a slightly panicked Eddie holding the tiny bird. “Chris'll love that.” Buck let Chim and Hen see it and showed them the video from the day before. Eddie had seen it when his enthusiastic son had insisted Buck show him as soon as Eddie entered the house. So Eddie had known all about the little hatchlings. He also had known Buck had worried about them all day.

“All of you wash your hands,” Bobby told them. “Breakfast is ready.” They all did as their captain told them after making sure the ducklings were settled in. At some point someone had taken a marker and labeled the box of ducklings in bold letters, ‘BUCK’S DUCKS’. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

A few hours and calls later a couple people came to pick up the ducklings. Eddie watched as his best friend said goodbye to his little fuzzy friends. He knew how much his friend cared for the tiny creatures. Eddie smiled sadly as his best friend dropped down on the couch beside him.

“You okay?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, it’s for the best. The rescue’ll take care of them and might even be able to release them eventually.” Buck nodded. Eddie didn’t hesitate to reach over and squeeze his best friend’s shoulder. He hated seeing the younger man sad. It tugged at something deep in Eddie’s chest. He just wanted to see his best friend smile again.

“Well, you can always visit them, like you said Christopher can.” Eddie reassured him.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Buck grinned.

* * *

Eddie helped Christopher out of the car. Eddie finally had a Saturday off and had promised his very excited son he could go visit the ducks. Eddie smiled as they approached a fenced off area that surrounded a pond. Buck was inside the pen helping another volunteer feed a group of rescued waterfowl.

“Look dad, he’s here.” Christopher smiled up at his dad before he called out and waved. “Bucky!” Eddie felt warmth spread through him when his best friend’s face lit up as he made his way through a double gate. Eddie admired his best friend as he approached. The man looked happy, it was a look he wanted to see more often.

“You guys made it.” Buck gave Christopher a hug and smiled brightly at Eddie. “You want to go see the ducklings?”

“Yeah!” Christopher nodded excitedly. Buck chuckled and led them into a small barn. Christopher’s eyes lit up as he looked at every animal they passed. Most people thought rescues mainly focused on domestic pets. They expected dogs, cats, rabbits, and the like. They didn’t expect to see farm animals and wildlife. Eddie wasn’t surprised Buck would find one of the few rescues in the area that wasn’t picky about what animals they took in. Buck led him to a little pen inside the barn with couple heat lamp in the corner. Buck carefully stepped over the edge of the pen and was immediately rushed by ducklings. Christopher giggled at the sight of Buck’s boots being jumped on by tiny birds. Even Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Buck pulled a stool over the small barrier, and after raising an eyebrow at Eddie and Eddie nodding. Christopher laughed even harder as he noticed a group ducklings following Buck as he moved. Eddie leaned his son’s crutches against a nearby wall and helped his son into the pen. Buck helped Chris sit down so he could play with the ducklings.

“Those must be your ducklings.” Eddie gestured to the group of ducklings that followed Buck everywhere. Buck chuckled, shaking his head at his little followers. “Buck’s ducks.” Eddie grinned, taking a video to send to the team. They’d love it.

Buck shook his head again when he saw Eddie taking videos. “Yeah, whenever I’m here they follow, but honestly I don’t mind.” Buck smiled lovingly as he knelt down to pet the small birds, giving the ducklings the attention they clearly wanted. Eddie tried to ignore the feelings that image created. The man in front of him was just so full of love and it was contagious.

“That makes you their mama.” Christopher laughed. “Mama Buck!”

“Yup, you’re the mama.” Eddie laughed as Buck blushed. “Smile mama.” Eddie snapped a picture when Buck glared at him.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”Buck grumbled as he stood up. “I save a bunch of little duck lives and you guys laugh it up.”

“Awww, don’t be a sad mama duck, Buck.” Eddie gave an exaggerated pout. “You’ll make them sad.”

Buck rolled his eyes, turning to Christopher. “Having fun, Bud?”

“They’re so cute.” Christopher nodded, petting one of the bigger ducks. “Look how big this one is!” Christopher smiled.

“Yeah, that one’ll be too big to stay in here anymore in a week or so.” Buck grinned.

“So your ducklings have made some friends of their own species.” Eddie smiled fondly as Christopher was carefully petting the ducklings, they looked like they varied a bit in maturity. Eddie laughed as little ducklings followed Buck to the edge of the pen as he approached him.

“Easier to keep them all in one spot until they age out to the pond.” Buck nodded.

“You seemed to be doing well out there.” Eddie gestured out towards the pond. He didn’t miss the way his best friend’s shoulders tensed slightly. As much as Eddie hated upsetting someone he cared about, he also needed to make sure that Buck was okay. Eddie lowered his voice, hoping his son was too focused on the ducklings to overhear them. “Does it help you know, after…”

“After the tsunami?” Buck finished for him, his voice quiet.

“Yeah, you already know Chris isn’t a big fan being around anything bigger than a bathtub.” Eddie looked over at his son as he spoke.

Buck frowned and nodded. “I know.” He did everything he could to help Christopher deal with his fears since he’d been allowed back in the boy’s life. He reassured him they were both safe when he’d get a late night call about nightmares. He’d crash on Eddie’s couch when a phone call just wouldn’t cut it. With the help of Christopher’s therapist they were slowly getting Christopher over his fears.

“Does it help?” Eddie asked again, his tone filled with hope. He wanted to make sure Buck was getting better. That something was helping him as much as Buck helped them. “I know you love animals and saving everything and everyone.” Eddie smiled fondly at his friend, as the frown slowly left the other man’s face.

Buck nodded. “Yeah, it does. Also helps it’s not very deep.”

“Hey, whatever works.” Eddie shrugged. They both turned and smiled as they watched Christopher giggle as one of the ducklings tugged on his pants.

“This helps a lot.” Buck smiled and nodded. It felt good to see his best friend and his son smile, and their laughter was like music to his ears. It made Buck feel like everything would work out just fine.

“Good.” Eddie smiled at Buck, as the younger man watched Christopher happily dote upon the ducklings. Eddie had to fight the urge to reach out and pull Buck to him. Buck and Christopher being happy meant the world to him. Nothing could make him happier than standing in a barn and watching the two most important people in his life be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> As usual I own nothing.  
> Read my works or send me prompts on tumblr at sortofanobsession


End file.
